Finding Alex, Finding Love
by SolitaryFan
Summary: Sayid and Alex are a match made in heaven. But will Alex's past be too much for their relationship to weather?
1. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Finding Alex, Finding Love**

**AN: Alex was 1 percent inspiration, 99 percent imagination. She is not real, only my interpretation of what 'Alex' would be like. I do not own LOST or any LOST character**

Chapter One- What Goes Up Must Come Down

Alex woke with a start, sitting up quickly and silently. She looked all around the small clearing, peering through the night's shadow, gazing at the thick foliage that grew in abundance around her. She knew that the small crunch of twigs that had disturbed her slumber was probably the sounds of a small jungle animal making its way back to its den. _But,_ she reminded herself, sinking back down to rest her head against the earth, _you can never be too careful, especially on this island._

The next morning Alex awoke with the sun filtering green light through the tree's dark leaves. She got up and stretched, then listened closely to the sounds of the forest to make sure there was no danger around her. When she was satisfied that she was the only creature in 100 yards, Alex set off into the jungle, her bare feet making no noise as they avoided dry leaves and small sticks.

Alex continues in this manner until she reached the cool waters of the caves. Dipping her cupped hands into the crystal clear pool, she drank until she had her fill. Alex then washed her face and arms, shivering slightly at the cold water running down her warm skin. Knowing that she still had to get breakfast, Alex turned to leave, when suddenly she heard the unmistakably snap of twigs and the unsteady rise and fall of voices.

Cursing herself for not having hearing the approaching group sooner, Alex quickly determined that they would be at the caves in three minutes. That would give her more than enough time to clear out and be far away enough to insure that they wouldn't hear her, but her curiosity got the better of her. Where had theses people come from?

Looking around hurriedly, Alex noticed an over-hanging of rocks, about 20 feet above the cave floor. Alex nimbly climbed up the rough wall and crouched down, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long. A few moments later, three men and a woman came tramping out of the forest, making what seemed like so much noise to Alex that she half-expected one of the weaker caves to collapse. One of the men began to talk to the others. Alex leaned over the edge of the rocks to listen.

"These caves will make a better shelter than our old ones. They're bigger and stronger. The water source looks cleaner and it is larger than the one we have been using," he indicated the pool from which Alex had been drinking from minutes earlier. "And the trees are thicker, so they will block out the sun better."

"That's great, Jack." Interrupted the woman, pushing a few loose strands of brown hair behind her ear, "But I didn't move into the caves before, and I'm not going to now. I'm staying on the beach in case of a rescue plane."

The man named Jack turned to look at the woman. His expression softened. "We're a thousand miles off course, Kate. No one is coming for us."

Alex felt her breath tighten in her chest. Castaways. Survivors from a crash of some sort, very much like herself.

"Except they haven't been stranded here for 16 years." She said to herself.

The talking below her ceased.

_Oh God, _she thought frantically, _did I actually say that _out loud?

"Whose there?" called a Southern voice from below, "Show yourself!"

"Sawyer, get a grip!" said Kate, looking completely exasperated, "It was probably the wind, or a figment of your imagination!"

"If it was my imagination, how come you heard it too?" replied Sawyer, not taking his eyes off a clump of trees some twenty feet to the right of Alex.

Kate fell silent at that, and the small group of castaways looked around the caves nervously. At least, three of them seemed nervous. The forth person, who hadn't yet uttered a word, looked calm and alert, scanning the underbrush with an experts eye. The man had obviously been trained in tracking and detecting.

Alex held her breath, praying that no one would see her. She could have turned and crept out of the area, but she knew that if she did, the dark, silent man's eyes would see the movement, no matter how small, and warn the others. As she concentrated on keeping absolutely still, a drop of water, still clinging to her skin from her recent bath, fell from her arm. Alex watched, as if in slow motion, as the single drop fell down into the caves below into the caves, landing on the bronze shoulder of the man who had not yet spoken. His hand flew to his shoulder, and then he looked up. His deep, shadowy eyes locked with Alex's clear blue ones.

A moment passed that seemed like an age. In that moment, Alex's eyes widened with the surprise of being discovered and the Middle Eastern man's jaw dropped at the shock of finding a girl looking down at him in the middle of a jungle on he had crashed landed on.

The moment ended. Then all hell broke loose. The dark-skinned man yelled to his companions, at which they jerked their heads upward to look at Alex, mouths hanging open. Alex scrambled to her feet and turned around to flee- only to find herself faced with a solid wall of rock.

_Damn it! _She thought, her mind racing to think of a way out of this mess. She pressed her back against the wall, as far away as possible from the strangers. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! _

The man named Sawyer was yelling "I _told_ you it wasn't my imagination!" The man called Jack was staring, dumbfounded, at the girl on the rocks. Kate was looking from the dark man to Alex, her eyes wide. "Oh my God, Sayid! I don't think she was on the plane!"

The man, whose name was apparently Sayid, merely nodded. "I know," he said in a masculine, accented voice. "If she was, why would she be frightened of us?"

_Frightened? _The word hit Alex like a slap. _He thought she was frightened of them? He didn't even know what frightened meant. _Alex pushes herself away from the wall, walked to the edge of the rocks, and paused. _Well, what goes up must come down, _thought Alex. She took a deep breath and jumped off the rocks.


	2. Painful Memories

Chapter Two- Painful Memories

"I know," said Sayid, looking up at the girl pressed against the rock wall. "If she was, why would she be so frightened of us?"

His words seemed to have an effect on the strange girl, for she marched up to the edge of the rocks and jumped.

This took Sayid by surprise. Surely the girl would hurt herself! But when the newcomer landed in a crouch on the rocky floor, she immediately straightened up, not a scratch on her. This baffled Sayid. What kind of girl was he dealing with?

A very pretty girl, he could see. With her silky blonde hair swirling gently in the breeze, her penetrating aqua eyes and her smooth complexion, how could she be anything other than pretty? Not only pretty, but beautiful.

Sayid mentally shook himself. _Don't loose your concentration. _He told himself. He gazed into the girl's eyes, for she really was just a girl, probably not a day over twenty. The girl suddenly spoke.

"Who are you?" she inquired in a sharp voice, her eyes narrowing, not trusting the people in front of her.

"My name is Sayid. This is Jack, Sawyer, and Kate."

"Yes, I already know that," interrupted the girl impatiently, "I heard you talking. But that doesn't tell me anything about you."

"Who are you?" Sayid countered, his eyes searching hers.

The girl paused, deciding how much to tell him.

"Alex. My name is Alex." She said finally, her tone softening.

Kate's eyes flew open wide, Jack choked and Sawyer actually took a step backward. Sayid just stared at her. After a few moments, he broke the silence.

"Alex? Alex Rousseau?" he asked her in a low voice.

Alex jerked her head around to gape at Sayid. "How do you know my last name?" she asked slowly. "Where did you hear it before?"

Sayid spoke quickly, he heart beating rapidly. "We have been stranded here for over a month. During our first few weeks here, I decided to map out the island. So I set off, alone. Along the way, I met your mother, Danielle."

Alex drew in a sharp breath. "She's still alive?" she whispered, her face full of hope. Sayid nodded slowly. "All this time…I thought she was dead. I thought they killed her, just like they tried to kill me. That's why I didn't go back, or stay in one place for too long. I was so afraid they would find me…"her voice died, and a few tears trickled down her face.

Kate saw them and touched Alex's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way. Alex gave her a watery smile, and then looked back at Sayid. "Where did you find her?"

Now it was Sayid's turn to pause. He looked into the tear-filled eyes of the girl in front of him. His heart was telling him to show the girl where her mother was, but his mind was telling him to ask Alex about the others before he let her go.

_If I let her go at all._ Sayid felt instantly ashamed for his thoughts. It wasn't his place to make the girl stay with him. Even if he was growing quiet fond of her.

"Alex, who are the 'others'?" Sayid finally asked, his eyes questioning. Alex's expression changed drastically. Her face darkened, her eyes lost their shine and she stared at some point beyond Sayid, into a place only she could see.

"The others," she began, her voice hollow, "the others are evil people, people who were stranded here many years ago. They are prisoners, convicts, murderers, sent to this God forsaken spit of land to die. But instead of dying, they formed a community. The strongest, meanest and most blood thirsty were made into leaders. The ones left formed ranks and became a kind of army. When ever a plane or boat crashes here, the others find them and kill them all."

Kate shuddered, and Sawyer put his arm around her. Jack mouthed wordlessly. Sayid just looked at her, his eyes dark and shadowy.

"When did the others take you?" his voice was soft and full of concern.

Alex shivered, and then continued her story. "We crashed here when I was four years old. I don't even remember it. The island is the only home I have ever known. When I was seven, the others raided our camp. They killed a few people and took me prisoner. For some reason, they thought I knew where my mother's distress call was broadcasting from. I told them I didn't know. So they tortured me."

Tears were pouring down Kate's cheeks, her shoulders shaking slightly with silent sobs. Sawyer pulled her into a tight hug. Jack sank to the ground, the horror of what Alex was saying finally sinking in. Sayid, his eyes full of pity, reached out and touched Alex's hand. She smiled sadly at him, still remembering her terrifying childhood. She took a deep, shuddering breath and finished her story.

"After three years, I escaped. I didn't try to go back to where I used to live because the others told me they had killed everybody and left them out in the sun to rot. I've been living on my own ever since."

Her sad tale over, Alex closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories that haunted her dreams. The only sounds in the caves were Kate's soft sobs and Sawyer's whispered words of comfort to her.

Sayid looked at Jack, who was still sitting on cave's floor, then turned back to Alex, taking her hand in his.

"If you want me to, I could take you to your mother."

Alex opened her eyes and gazed back at Sayid, her face hopeful. "You would do that? For me?"

Sayid squeezed her hand and nodded. Alex's face broke into a smile. The change was amazing. Her smile lit up Sayid's world, and he was happy that he was able to bring her joy. Alex threw her arms around Sayid's neck, and whispered "Thank you, thank you so much!" Sayid hugged her back, smiling.

After a few seconds, he let go of Alex, and thinking, _I would do anything for you, Alex._


	3. Too Late

Chapter Three- Too Late

It was decided that Sayid and Alex would go alone to Danielle's hut. Kate, Sawyer and Jack would go back to camp and tell everyone about Alex.

On the way to her mother's dwelling, Alex watched the way Sayid talked, moved and acted. She could tell he was form the Middle East by his looks and accent, but there wasn't much else she could figure out. She and Sayid talked about their pasts, but not in great depth. When Sayid mentioned being a wartime soldier, he was aware of the way her eyes flicked toward his face and then back to the rough trail they were on.

Alex felt herself growing close to Sayid. How could she not? He was handsome; there was no doubt about that. But there was something else about him. He was, in one word, a gentleman. He allowed her to walk in front of him, and whenever she stumbled, he balanced her, asking her if she was alright.

Alex couldn't believe she was actually _tripping _over things. She _never_ tripped, stumbled or fell down before. But she might as well have been wearing high-heels for all the times she almost toppled over. Part of it she could blame on nerves of seeing her mother for the first time in ten years, but part of it she knew was due to the fact that there was an extremely cute guy behind her, ready to catch her if she fell.

By the time they reached Danielle's hut, it was almost dark. Alex's heart was beating so loudly she could have sworn that Sayid could hear it.

Sayid called out her mother's name softly. There was no response. He called again, louder this time. Still getting no response, he crouched down by the door and knocked on it. There was no sound from below.

Sayid frowned. He knew that Danielle only hunted during the day. Where was she?

Sayid opened the trapdoor and walked down the short flight of steps into the shelter. Alex hesitated, then followed. At first, they could see nothing, their eyes not yet adjusted to the complete darkness of underground. Sayid called out once more.

"Danielle? Are you in here?" he walked forward, then stopped dead in his tracks, his mind numb with horror. Behind him, he heard Alex's terrified scream. There, in front of him hung Danielle, a noose around her neck, a note clenched in her hand, her eyes open wide, but looking at nothing.

Author's Note: I am trying to type these up as fast as I can! I have all the chapters written down, I just have to get htme in my computer!


	4. Tomb

Chapter Four- Tomb

She was dead.

Alex screamed again, and Sayid was able to snap himself out of his horrified trance. He turned and ran to Alex, who was sobbing hysterically. He gathered her in his arms, held her against his chest and gently rocked her back and forth. He turned her away from her mother's body and whispered soft, soothing words in her ear. Her sons were shaking her whole body, but Sayid was already calming her down, stoking her hair, telling her that it was going to be all right.

When Alex had cried herself out, Sayid gently lowered her to the floor. He got up, went over to Danielle and removed the suicide note from her hand. He read it quickly and then pocketed it. Sayid cut her down and laid her on a table, arms by her side. He carefully closed her eyes and walked back to Alex. She looked up at him, her face so sad that it made Sayid want to cry.

He got down on his knees, looking into Alex's sorrowful eyes.

"In her note…she said she didn't want t be burned or buried."

A dry sob escaped Alex's lips, a sound so mournful it broke Sayid's heart.

"Please," she whispered, "Let's leave."

Sayid didn't need to be asked twice. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the small flight of stairs, out of the place that had become a tomb.


	5. Seven Years Without Love

Chapter Five- Seven Years Without Love

Once out of Danielle's underground house, Sayid carried Alex away from it, away from the hurt and sorrow that was her mother's grave.

Upon reaching a clearing, Sayid stopped and gently set Alex down on the ground, crouching beside her. He put his hand into his pocket and drew out the crumpled note. He held it out to Alex.

"Would you like to read it?" he asked her softly. She nodded.

Sayid handed her the piece of tattered paper. Alex unfolded it gingerly and read:

_To Whoever Finds Me_

_My time is over. I have been alone for so long, it's getting tiresome. I am joining Robert and Alex now. Please don't burn or bury me. I never liked the idea of being ashes or covered in dirt. Good Bye._

_Danielle Rousseau_

Alex let the note fall from her fingers. It fluttered to the ground.

"I loved her." She whispered sadly. "Even though I barely remember her, I loved her." She looked into Sayid's soft, brown eyes. "It just hurts so bad, knowing that she's gone." A few tears trickled down her face. Sayid brushed them away tenderly.

"I know it hurts, Alex. I have felt the same pain you feel now." Sayid proceeded to tellAlex about Nadia. He told her about how he was forced to torture her, about how he helped her escape, and about how two months later, he received word of her recapture and execution.

"The day she died, part of me died with her." Sayid finished quietly.

"Oh, Sayid!" cried Alex, flinging her arms around him. He hugged her tightly. "Oh, Sayid, I am so sorry about Nadia!" Sayid broke the hug, smiling a little sadly at her.

"It was a long time ago." He said.

"But the pain? It hasn't left?" she asked, searching his face. Sayid shook his head, sighing.

"It's been seven years since she was killed." He reached out and stoked Alex's silky hair. "Seven years without love." Alex's face came closer to Sayid's.

"Seven years is a long time." She said in a whisper.

"Yes," Sayid whispered back, leaning forward, "It is." And then he kissed her.


	6. Summer Rain

Chapter Six- Summer Rain

The kiss was warm and gentle, like summer rain, washing away all her worries and sorrows. Alex locked her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Sayid pulled her closer, rubbing her back, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck. Alex gasped slightly as he fluttered soft kisses on her shoulders, her neck and her cheeks.

Their lips met once again, sending shivers up and down her spine.

When the kiss ended, Alex laid her head on his shoulder and whispered his name. Still holding her in his arms, Sayid said softly in her ear "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiled, raised her head off his shoulder and kissed him tenderly "I love you too, Sayid." She nestled back into his arms. Sayid hugged her closer, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. He knew he would do anything to keep Alex from being that hurt ever again.

And that's how they fell asleep, snuggled in each others arms and hearts.


	7. Return of a Nightmare

Chapter Seven- Return of a Nightmare

The next day dawned bright and clear at the new camp. Everyone was involved in their own activity. Jack was helping Walt get a splinter out of Vincent's paw. Charlie was fussing over Claire and her new daughter, Hope, and Boone was helping Locke clean and sharpen some of his 400 knives.

After Jack successfully removed the small sliver of bamboo from the dog's paw, he made his way over to where Locke was sitting.

"Hey John, have you seen Kate today?"

Locke looked up from the knife he was buffing and studied Jack. "Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I did see Kate earlier. She mentioned going with Sawyer to gather bananas for the camp. Does that help?" he asked, squinting up at the doctor.

Jack was having trouble hiding his disbelief. "_Sawyer_? Sawyer is out doing something productive?"

Locke smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is. He overheard Kate talking to me and asked if she needed a hand."

Locke stood and slipped the knife he was holding into his belt. "Come Boone. We need to go and follow those boar tracks by the stream." Locke waved good-bye to Jack as he tramped off into the woods, Boone tagging along behind him.

Jack watched them go, wondering when Kate would be back.

-

Kate shimmied up yet another tree, harvesting the fruit and tossing in down to Sawyer, who caught it and put it in a duffel bag. When the tree was picked clean, Kate dropped back to the ground. Sawyer grinned at her.

"We got enough yet, Freckles?"

Kate pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, we can head back now."

The two walked together, not saying anything at first. Kate was the first to break the silence.

"Sawyer, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, I reckon you already did, but feel free to ask away."

"Why did you come with us to the caves yesterday? No one asked you to, you volunteered. Why?"

Sawyer sighed. "That's probably because I like you. A lot."

Kate stopped walking and stared at Sawyer. She hadn't expected an answer like that. Sawyer stopped too, and turned around to look at Kate.

"You coming?"

Kate said nothing, just continued down the path with Sawyer trailing behind her.

-

Sayid and Alex reached the camp around noon, causing a flurry of excitement. Charlie immediately went up and shook her hand, offering to introduce her to everyone, and offer she accepted. While Charlie took Alex to meet Hurley and Walt, Sayid pulled Jack aside and explained about Danielle's death. Jack sighed and looked over at Alex, who was holding Hope in her arms, cooing to her about how beautiful she was, while Claire happily looked on.

"How did she take it? Did she seem okay this morning?" Jack asked, looking back at Sayid.

"She cried at first, then she calmed down and slept most of the night." Sayid replied, his gaze wandering over to the object of his affection, whose head was thrown back in laughter at a joke Hurley just made.

"Any nightmares?" inquired the doctor, who still looked concerned.

Sayid was silent, remembering the night before, how Alex woke up screaming in his arms, shaking and crying, babbling to him about how her mother had come back and told her she hadn't killed herself, and that it was her fault her mother was dead. Sayid had comforted her through the night.

"Sayid? Did she have any nightmares?" Jacked asked again, louder this time.

"What? Oh, yes, she did have one." He answered, not taking his eyes off Alex.

"Well, that's to be expected." The doctor said, satisfied by the reply. "Can you ask her if she's okay for me? We need to make sure she isn't showing any self-destructive behavior. Finding your mother hanging from the ceiling can do things to people."

Sayid looked over at Alex again, who was now telling Hurley her own joke. "I don't know Jack. She doesn't look very self-destructive at the moment. She actually looks very happy."

"Just ask her, okay? Some people are very good at hiding what they are feeling inside." Jack turned and walked away, leaving Sayid standing alone.

Sayid made his way over to Alex. He caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back. After saying good bye to her new friends, Alex went over to Sayid, who held out his arm. She beamed at him, and slipped her arm through his. The two started walking down the beach, the sands running between Alex's bare toes.

She sighed, then spoke to Sayid. "I can see why you like it here. It's very…homey. Everyone seems to be really friendly."

Sayid laughed "That's because you haven't been around them for a month! We've all had our moments of disagreement."

Alex giggled, "I can't imagine that!"

"Keep in mind that you haven't really met Sawyer yet. Where is he, by the way?"

As is on queue, Kate and Sawyer came out of the jungle, Sawyer grinning and Kate looking completely annoyed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sayid as Kate drew nearer.

"Sawyer's just being Sawyer, as usual." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

Sayid looked like he was going to say something, when suddenly Charlie came running full-speed out of the trees. Spotting the small group, he dashed over to them, panting heavily.

"Guys, he's back! Ethan's back!" Charlie gasped out.

Kate took in a sharp breath, Sayid's face darkened and Alex's eyes grew wide with terror.

**_Questions left unanswered: How does Alex know about Ethan? Does Kate like Sawyer back?_**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long to type! I have chapters 8-10 written, but I still need to type them. I'm not even done with the story yet! I'm not sure how much longer it will go on, at least 4 more chapters, I would say! I'm writing my fingers off, I hope I can post chapter 8 tommorow!


	8. Who Knows How to Use a Gun?

Chapter Eight-Who Knows How to Use a Gun?

"Ethan? Ethan Rom?" Alex asked, looking slightly sick.

Charlie's eyes flashed in her direction. "Yeah. You know him?"

Alex nodded slowly "He was the one who kidnapped me. What does he want?"

"Claire! He strangled me and told me to bring Claire to him, or he'd kill someone!"

Kate gave a small scream and Alex looked grim. "I don't doubt it. Ethan is insane."

"Where did you see him?" Sayid asked. Charlie blinked.

"I dunno, about 100 feet in, over there." He said, pointing into the woods.

Kate shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, we need to tell Jack…hey, where did Sawyer go?"

Alex spoke up "Right after you two came out of the forest, Sawyer to a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket and went back into the jungle. I thought you knew."

But Kate didn't here her. She was already running through the trees, trying to find Sawyer to warn him of the danger lurking there.

-

Kate found Sawyer sitting with his back against a tree, smoking. She came to a halt in front of him, out of breath.

"Hell, Freckles!" he drawled, watching her wipe sweat from her brow. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Sawyer," she gasped out "We need to get out of here! Ethan threatened to kill one of the castaways! He's here, in the jungle!"

Sawyer was on his feet in an instant "Why didn't you say so sooner? Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand and starting to run down the path, pulling her behind him.

They reached the beach a few minutes later. Once out of the trees, Sawyer slowed down, turning to look at Kate.

"Ya know, most people on this island would've let me stay out there, hoping I'd get killed. But you came after me. Why did you do a crazy thing like that, running into the woods where some psycho lives?"

"Well," Kate said, smiling at him "Probably because I like you. A lot."

Sawyer grinned back, then laughed. He took her hand again and lead her down to the surf, where a small group of castaways were clustered around Jack.

Jack appeared to be finishing a speech of some kind. "…This is the only way we can insure that Ethan doesn't hurt anyone." He said, looking around at the group.

Charlie was shaking his head, a furious expression on his face. "No bloody way, man!" he yelled at Jack "You're crazy!"

"What's so bad about the plan, Charlie?" Claire asked quietly.

Charlie spun around to look at her. "Claire, they want to use you as _bait_ to get to Ethan."

She nodded "I know. But if it can stop someone from getting hurt, I'm going to do it."

The Driveshaft bassist looked desperate. "Claire, think about Hope!"

Claire stared right into Charlie's eyes. "If anything happens, I know you'll take care of her for me."

Charlie seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Of course I will." He said so quietly they barely heard him.

Jacked coughed nervously and addressed the group once more.

"We have four guns, so we need to pick the people carefully."

"Make that five, doc." Sawyer interrupted, "I still got the marshal's carryon gun."

Jack blinked and continued. "Okay, so we have five guns. Who knows how to use one?"

Locke, Sayid, Kate and Sawyer raised their hands. After a moment's hesitation, Alex put her hand up along with them.

Sayid looked at her in surprise. "You know how to use a gun?"

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, my father, Robert, always said that you can never be too careful on this island, so he taught me at age six how to fire one and I've been practicing ever since. I got the gun from a crashed boat that the others had already raided. What?" she said, looking surprised at Sayid's shock. "It's not like the bodies were gonna need it anytime soon."

"So we have six guns?" asked Jack, his eyes on Alex.

"Yeah, we have six." She said "But I'll have to go get it. It'll only take a minute." And with that, she scampered into the woods to retrieve the gun from the hollowed-out log she had hidden it in.

After she left, Charlie walked up to Jack.

"I want to come with you."

Jack shook his head. "We can only take people who know how to use a gun."

Charlie was starting to get angry again. "Jack, I want to come!"

"But you don't know how to use a gun." Jack said gently "Sayid, Locke, Sawyer, Alex, Kate and I do."

"Who said you know how to use a gun, Jack?" asked Alex, who had appeared at the doctor's elbow, holding a nine millimeter gun in her hand. Jack blushed.

"Of course I do!"

Alex grinned at him "Okay."

Jack cleared his throat "Well, we should get started, then." He passed out the guns to the people who were coming. Jack slipped the last gun into his belt. "Make sure they're all ready to use at any moment." He cautioned as the small band of survivors made its way through the jungle, leaving Charlie at the beach.

Alex smiled and reached out towards Jack, taking the nine millimeter gun from his belt. She flipped a small switch on the side and held it out to him, barely containing her laughter. "Guns work better when the safety is turned off."

Jack turned a brilliant shade of pink, and snatched the gun back from Alex.

"I know how to use a gun!" he whispered furiously to her. Alex patted the doctor on the shoulder.

"Never said you didn't, Jack."

-

When they reached the clearing Charlie had encountered Ethan in, Claire sat down in the middle of it, glancing around nervously.

She couldn't see the other castaways, but she knew they were there, surrounding her, waiting for Ethan to make his appearance.

A minute passed. Then two.

Nearly an hour later, Claire's nerves were stretched to their breaking point. The dark, cold and rainy weather wasn't helping either. Suddenly, she heard a crash behind her. She whirled around to find herself face to face with Ethan Rom.

**Author's Note: **I hate typing! Chapter Nine should be up by tommorow!


	9. Charlie's Mistake

Chapter Nine- Charlie's Mistake

Claire screamed, absolutely terrified. Ethan started towards her, an evil grin on his face.

Claire turned and ran, trying to flee her former kidnapper. She could here his feet pounding on the ground behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blurred figure running out of the trees. She heard a grunt and the sounds of bodies slamming into each other. Looking over her shoulder, Claire saw Jack pile into Ethan, knocking him to the ground.

Claire kept running until she saw Kate's face, white with fear, poking out of the bushes. Claire scampered over to her and Kate pulled her into the bushes, away from the fight and out of Ethan's view.

The two women watched, horrified, as Jack and Ethan punched, kicked and hit each other. Kate let out a scream when Ethan grabbed Jack around his neck, lifting him into the air, choking him. A split second after she screamed, two more people joined the fight.

Alex leapt forward, locked her arms around Ethan's neck from behind and yanked back, crushing the breath out of this throat. Locke pointed his gun at Ethan. Seeing the gun, Ethan released Jack, who fell to the ground. Alex let go of Ethan, helped Jack up and backed away, joining Locke's side. The doctor, panting for breath, looked around the clearing.

"Sayid? Sawyer?" he yelled, worried.

"We're over here!" called Sayid's voice "Sawyer got his foot stuck in some rocks."

A few moments later, the two emerged from the trees, Sawyer limping slightly.

Feeling that it was now safe, Claire and Kate joined the group.

Everyone except Jack and Alex were pointing their guns at Ethan. Jack had dropped his in the fight and Alex was comforting Claire, who was shaking.

Suddenly, the small group heard a crunch of leaves. They jerked their heads to their left, where they saw Charlie, holding Jack's gun, pointing it at Ethan's heart. He was advancing forward, not taking his eyes off Ethan.

"Charlie?" said Jack, his voice apprehensive "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him. He's going to pay for what he did!" Charlie said in a half-crazed voice. He pulled the trigger.

Alex reacted so quickly, there was no way that Sayid could have stopped her. He watched, as if in slow motion, as she dived at Ethan, pushing him to the ground. Instead of killing Ethan, the bullet hit Alex in her shoulder, going in deep. She cried out in pain as the bullet pierced her skin.

Sayid was at her side in a split second. He lifted Alex into his arms, praying that she wasn't badly hurt.

Claire and Kate were screaming. Charlie had dropped the gun, looking horrified. Locke and Sawyer kept their guns pointed steadily at Ethan, who was looking at Alex in surprise and wonder.

All at once, Jack was on the ground next to Sayid, telling him to hold her up while he took out the bullet. Sayid nodded, still too shocked to speak. He sifted the limp figure in his arms slightly so the wound was facing Jack. Sayid felt sick as he watched the blood flow steadily from the deep wound. He was used to blood, but this was different. This was Alex's blood; the one he loved was hurt.

Jack started to dig the bullet out with his fingernails. Alec whimpered and pressed her face against Sayid's shoulder. Sayid whispered soft, sweet things in her ear as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

When the bullet was finally free, Jack straightened up, his face grim.

"We need to get her back to camp." He said.

Sayid said nothing; he just picked up Alex and followed Jack through the trees.

Claire and Kate escorted Charlie, who was babbling "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit her! Is she okay? I'm so sorry!" Locke and Sawyer tied Ethan's hands behind his back and pushed him after the others, their guns digging into the captive's back.

"Why do you think she did it?" Sawyer said in a low voice to Locke.

Locke shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out."

**Author's Note: **I'm almost done writing chapter ten, but I don't know when I'll be able to put it up. Well, this was quiet a chapter! Questions left unanswered: Why the heck did Alex save Ethan?


	10. A Debt Repaid

Chapter 10- A Debt Repaid

The first thing Alex felt the next morning was a pain in her left shoulder. Groggily, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the night before. It was slowly coming back to her in bursts of color and light.

The gun. Throwing herself at Ethan, knocking him to the ground. The bullet biting into her shoulder, biting into her skin and burning the surrounding flesh. The terrified look on Sayid's face as he held her. Being carried back to camp.

Alex heard a noise to her right. Her eyes flew open and she turned her head, trying to get a closer look at the approaching figure. It was Sayid. She smiled, happy to see him. Seeing that she was awake, he hurried over to her, kneeling by her side.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, his dark eyes brimming with love.

Alex gazed up at him. "I'm fine, considering I took a bullet in the shoulder, which hurt like hell, if you were interested."

Sayid smiled slightly. "I know. I was shot in the leg when I was a soldier. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex raised her head and shoulders off the cave floor, resting her weight on her elbows. "Yeah, the only thing is that there are some blank spots in my memory. What happened after we got back to camp?"

Sayid stroked Alex's hand as he spoke. "I carried you back to camp. Jack cleaned your wound more thoroughly. He said the bullet burned some tissue, so he had to use one of Locke's knives to scrape it out. That's when you passed out."

"I passed out?"

"Yeah. After Jack was done putting the bandage on, I laid you here and you slept the rest of the night."

Alex sat up slowly and leaned her head against Sayid's broad shoulder.

He let her rest a moment before asking the question that had been tormenting him all night. "Why did you take the bullet for Ethan?"

Alex inwardly groaned. She knew there was no way to get out of answering. "It's a long story."

"It's a story I would like to hear." He said gently but firmly.

"That's a story everyone would like to hear, actually." Jack's voice rang out from the mouth of the cave. Alex looked over at the group that had come with Jack. Charlie, Claire, Locke, Kate, Sawyer and Michael were all staring at her, waiting for her to begin. She sighed, and started to talk, keeping her eyes on Sayid's hand, which was holding hers.

"When I was with the others, a villain named Will was in charge. After I had been their captive for two years, it was clear that I wasn't going to tell them anything of great importance. Will wanted to kill me for the fun of it. They would do that a lot." She said, her face disgusted "Whenever they got bored of a prisoner castaway, they would put them in a pit with a hungry polar bear and make all the other captives watch. It isn't pretty."

Alex glanced at the faces around her. Claire looked like she was going to be sick and Sawyer was as white as a sheet.

"Please go on." Jack urged.

Alex took a deep breath and continued "Ethan was the one who kidnapped me, so the others saw it as his fault that I didn't know anything. They said he brought back the wrong person. So to save face, Ethan proposed that they spare my life and wait for me to get older."

"What for?" interrupted Michael, looking confused "Why would being older make any difference?"

Alex cast her eyes down, squeezing Sayid's hand for comfort.

"Ethan suggested they keep me for breeding." She spat out the word like it was sour. The caves were dead quiet.

"The other's numbers were dwindling. There were only two women left in the community at the time, and Will was worried that the others would become extinct. That's probably why Ethan so desperately wanted Claire. She had a baby that the others could've raised as their own."

Claire blanched and Charlie put an arm around her.

"Will decided it was a good idea to spare me. So he gave me five years to grow up. I didn't wait around that long. The next year, I saw a chance to escape and took it. It's thanks to Ethan that I'm alive today. He saved my life. I couldn't just stand by and watch him be killed after that. I repaid the debt. He spared my life, I saved his. We're even."

Her story over, Alex rested her head on Sayid's shoulder once more. He draped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Jack motioned for the castaways to follow him out of the caves, giving the two some privacy.

After the others had left, Sayid planted a warm kiss on Alex's forehead. She sighed and snuggled into his arms.

"Sayid? Do you think I should have let Charlie kill Ethan?"

Sayid cupped a hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. "No, I think you did the right thing, sparing Ethan's life. I'm proud of you, even though it scared the hell out of me when the bullet hit you!"

Alex giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sorry about that! How can I ever make it up to you?"

Sayid smiled devilishly "I think a kiss ought to do it!" he laughed, and then locked his lips over hers.

When the two broke apart, Alex traced Sayid's lips with her finger. After a few moments, she whispered "Sayid, can I go see Ethan?"

Sayid stood and helped her up. "Of course. Come on, I'll take you to the cave he's tied up in."

Sayid lead Alex out of the cave and into the bright sunlight.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I'm currently writing Chapter Eleven, but in the mean time you can read my story "Hand in Hand". Another Sayid fiction, surprise, surprise:)**


	11. Fighting and Hate

Chapter 11- Fighting and Hate

It felt good to be outside again. Alex danced in the sun, making Sayid laugh. He caught her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

He led her further down the path, stopping at last in front of the smallest cave of them all. Boone was sitting outside. Looking up at the pair, he nodded when Sayid explained they wanted to talk to Ethan.

"Jack and Locke are already in there, but I don't think they are having much luck getting him to speak."

Alex and Sayid entered the cave, walking until they reached the back, where Ethan was bound to perfection. The prisoner could barley wiggle his fingers, much less escape. Jack and Locke, looking fed up, went over to the couple.

"I give up!" Jacked hissed furiously "He's not going to talk, let's just kill him!"

Alex was forcibly reminded of her own capture and suggested death. She looked at the huddled figure on the floor of the cave, and almost felt sorry for Ethan.

Almost.

"Let me talk to him, Jack. I'm sure I could get him to say something."

"Be my guest!" Jack said, disgruntled "But he's not going to say anything!"

Alex walked over to Ethan and kneeled beside him. His eyes were closed, as if in sleep. The three men lurked in the back round, watching and listening.

"Ethan. Ethan, look at me." Alex commanded. Ethan cracked open one eye. Then the other.

"You're that chick who pushed me in the mud yesterday. You saved my life. Why?"

"Because you saved mine." Alex replied quietly. Ethan snorted.

"I doubt it. I've only saved one person in my life, a little girl, and she is defiantly dead now. She's been dead for-"

"Ten years?" Alex interrupted.

Ethan stared at her. "How do you-"

"Because I'm that girl. I'm Alex Rousseau."

He gaped at her "No…it can't be! You ran away into the jungle! No way you could have survived!"

"When I escaped, I wasn't stupid. I knew how to take care of myself."

Ethan was still in shock "So, you saved me because I didn't let Will feed you to a friggin' polar bear? You saved me even after I kidnapped you?"

"I did what I did because I was in your debt. I have repaid that debt. I owe you nothing."

Alex rose and walked rapidly out of the cave. Sayid jogged after her.

"Alex! ALEX! Wait up!"

She stopped and waited until Sayid was beside her, then she started walking again, but slower this time.

"I hate him." Alex said abruptly, in a voice so full of venom that Sayid turned to look at her. Her face was twisted into an expression of disgust. "I hate him for what he did to me."

Sayid grabbed Alex's arm, forcing her to stop. She whirled around to face him.

"What?" she asked in a slightly cold voice.

Sayid noticed her tone but ignored it. "Alex, you have to let go. Having all that hate inside you weighs you down. Forget about him."

"Sayid," she said impatiently "Be serious. I _know_ there has to be some people you hate, like the people who killed Nadia."

The Iraqi man stiffened at the mention of her name. "Please, just try, for me."

"I HATE ETHAN! Nothing is going to stop that! Ever! Not you, not me, not anybody! So DROP IT!" Alex yelled, trembling with rage.

Sayid felt like he had been slapped across the face. Alex could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Fine." Sayid said quietly "I'll leave you alone." With that, he turned on his heel and strode back to the main caves.

Alex watched him go, aware that she had just hurt the man she loved.

**Author's Note: Awww, they got into a fight:( I'm currently writing chapter twelve, bu tit won't be up for a couple days. Please RR!**


	12. Claire to the Rescue

Chapter 12- Claire to the Rescue

Sayid walked quickly, trying to forget the sting of Alex's angry words. He knew she wasn't trying to be mean to him. She was just angry at Ethan. But that didn't make the picture of her screaming at him fade from his mind's eye.

He showed up at the caves a few minutes later. Upon his arrival, Jack jogged over to him.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's taking a walk by herself." Sayid said shortly, not wanting to talk to Jack about his problems.

"Oh. Was that her yelling?"

Sayid winced "You heard?"

"Just her tone, not her words." Jack said, not noticing Sayid's obvious discomfort. "So she's all worked up over Ethan?"

Sayid nodded, wishing he could think of something to change the subject. Fortunately, Claire came over at that moment.

"Hey Sayid, can you help me with Hope for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Replied Sayid, wondering what in the world she wanted him to do.

He followed Claire to her cave. They went inside to find Walt holding Hope, who was cooing happily in the boy's arms. Claire smiled.

"Thanks for watching her for me!" she said, taking the baby from Walt.

"You're welcome!" Walt called over his shoulder as he ran off in search of Vincent.

Claire sat on the cave floor. Sayid fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What did you need help with?"

Claire laughed "Nothing, actually. You just looked like you didn't want to talk to Jack, so I decided to rescue you."

Sayid grinned "Thanks." He sat next to her, watching the baby gurgle.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Claire asked, her eyes questioning.

_"What is it with mothers and being able to read people's minds?" _thought Sayid. "Yes, there is. Alex and I…we got into a fight."

Claire studied him "Are you mad at her?"

"No, I know why she was upset."

"What was she upset about?"

"Ethan. What he did to her. How she won't be able to ever let it go."

"Ah," said Claire, rocking her baby gently. "Where is she now?"

"She's still in the jungle. At least, that's where she was when I left." Sayid said, staring off into space, lost in thought.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Claire asked quietly.

Sayid met her gaze and nodded.

"Well, then what are you doing here? Go find her!" Claire said, giving him a gentle shove. "Go on! Go be her knight in shining armor!"

Sayid grinned. He leaned over and gave Claire a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks!" he said, standing up and heading out of the cave.

"Anytime!" Claire laughed. "Men!" she said to her small daughter "What would they do without us women to help them?"

**Author's Note: Claire saves the day! I think that once Claire has her baby, her motherly insticnt will kick in ans she will act like a mother to all the castaways, if that makes sense:p**


	13. Beautiful Tears

Chapter 13- Beautiful Tears

Sayid heard Alex before he saw her. She was crying. Her sobs tore at his heart. Sayid took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing.

Alex was sitting on a rock, crying her eyes out. She was rocking back and forth, her sobs shaking her whole body.

"Alex?" Sayid whispered, taking a small step towards her.

Alex looked up. Her eyes were red from crying, tears were clinging to her eyelashes and her cheeks were tearstained. Sayid had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Sayid!"

Alex leapt up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Sayid, I am so sorry!" she gasped between sobs "I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

Sayid held her until she had control over her tears. "It's all right, Alex. I understand. You were mad at Ethan, not me."

Alex took a shaky breath "I still feel horrible. That look in your eyes when I was done shouting at you…" her voice trailed off and silent tears ran down her face.

Sayid kissed away her tears, stroking her blonde hair and murmuring soft, loving things in her ear. Eventually, she calmed down.

"Are you ready to go back to camp?" he asked her quietly.

Alex nodded.

Sayid put an arm around her shoulders and the two walked slowly down the path, not saying anything.

When they arrived at the caves, Claire came over to greet them. Alex excused herself to go to her cave and rest.

After she had gone, Claire spoke in a hushed voice to Sayid.

"Well? How did it go?"

Sayid just smiled at her.

**Author's Note: Wow! Three chapters in one day! Whew! Chapter 14 coming soon:)**


	14. Stay With Me

**Author's Note: **I am SOOO sorry that this took so long to write! I know it is a short chapter, but I gota major writer's block while writing it, so I'm glad that it's finally done! I don't know how much longer this story will go, but the chapters from here on out will probably be realitivly short, with a few long ones thrown in. I already have chapter 15 and 16 planned out, so they should be up soon!

Chapter 14- Stay With Me

A while later, Sayid went to check on Alex. Walking into the cave, Sayid saw Alex's huddled form in the corner, resting on a bed of airplane pillows. He knelt next to her. She was still asleep. Sayid gazed down at Alex. Her face was pure with sleep, free of the worries of the world.

Alex stirred in her slumber. Sayid got up quietly and started tip-toeing out of the cave. He was half way to the entrance, when-

"Sayid?"

The Iraqi man turned around. Alex was trying to sit up. She was still half asleep and her voice sounded a bit slurred. He walked back to her side and sat down next to her. Alex reached up and pushed some of his wild black hair behind his ear. Sayid caught her hand and kissed it, Alex smiled faintly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly.

The request mildly surprised Sayid. "Of course."

He lay down, putting one of his muscular arms around her. Alex sighed with contentment and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest.

She quickly fell back asleep, but Sayid stayed awake, listening to the sound of Alex's steady breathing.

Eventually, Sayid felt his eyelids become heavy and he joined Alex in slumber.


	15. Over the Edge

**WARNING: This chapter is really freaky, so if you get scared easily, DON'T READ IT! I'm not kidding! I got freaked out while I was _writing_ it! **

Chapter 15- Over the Edge

He was walking through the jungle, walking fast. He was looking for something, but what that something was, he did not know.

A twig snapped behind him. Sayid whirled around, trying to look through the unnatural mist that was swirling all around him. To his right, he heard a woman scream.

Alex.

Sayid started to run, his feet pounding the jungle floor. Alex's screams kept getting louder and louder with each stride he took. All at once, they ceased.

Sayid ran harder, finally bursting through the mist, skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

He looked around frantically.

"Alex? ALEX!" He yelled, trying to locate her.

In the corner of his eye, Sayid spotted something red splattered on the ground. He knelt next to it.

It was blood.

Sayid's eyes followed the trail, which lead forward- right over the cliff.

Sayid felt his stomach drop. "No!" he whispered.

Very slowly, Sayid walked to the edge of the cliff.

It was a long way down. All he could see were the waves breaking on the razor-sharp rocks below.

"Yes, she went over the cliff. It was quiet fun to push her, actually."

Sayid's heart stopped. He turned to see Ethan, grinning like the devil, standing behind him.

"She's gone now, Sayid. I watched her die. Her body fell, floppy like a rag doll. You should have heard the lovely crunch her bones made when they broke on the rocks. The waves are now red with her blood."

Sayid couldn't speak. He couldn't breath. Alex was gone, she was dead.

Sayid never felt Ethan push him. He never saw the rocks getting closer and closer. He never heard Ethan's cruel, high-pitched laughter.

Sayid hit the rocks, and he was no more.

**Author's Note: **Sayid and Alex died! OMG, what will I write about in the next chapter!


	16. Just a Dream

Chapter 16- Just a Dream

Sayid woke with a start, sitting up so fast he knocked Alex sideways. He was breathing hard, covered in a cold sweat.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"N-nothing. I just had a bad dream."

"What about?"

Sayid looked at her. His dark eyes were full of tears. Alex sat up and hugged him. "What was it about?"

Sayid fought back his tears. "I had a dream that Ethan killed you. Then he pushed me over a cliff."

Alex shuddered. "It's okay. It was just a dream. Ethan is tied up in a cave, with Locke and Boone guarding him. He's not escaping anytime soon." Alex reassured him.

After making sure he was okay, Alex went back to sleep. Sayid sank down beside her and tried to get back to sleep. But whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Ethan's malicious smile.

**Author's Note: **Aww, come on now! You didn't think I'd _actually _kill them off, would you? Chapter 27 coming soon!


	17. Fallen Angel

Chapter 17- Fallen Angel

A woman's terrified scream pierced the morning air, causing Alex to wake up. She looked around wildly. Sayid was already on his feet, looking towards the entrance of the cave.

"Did you hear-?" Alex began.

But the woman screamed again. It was Shannon.

Sayid and Alex were out of the cave within seconds, running towards the sound of Shannon's cries, which lead them to the cave Ethan was imprisoned in.

A small group of people were already clustered around the mouth of the cave, murmuring amongst themselves. Jack was trying to calm down a hysterical Shannon, trying to stop her from having an asthma attack. Locke was bent over a bloody, badly mangled animal.

Alex took a closer look at the thing on the ground and almost fainted.

It wasn't an animal. It was Boone.

"Holy shit!" she said in a strangled whisper "Oh my God!" Alex swayed slightly, feeling dizzy.

Sayid placed a hand on her arm to steady her, not taking his eyes off Boone's mutilated body. It was horrific.

Boone's limbs were twisted and turned in odd angles, clearly broken. His face was a bloody pulp from being hit and his shirt was covered in blood from a large wound to his heart.

Shannon was having major problems breathing. Jack pulled her towards the main camp, away from her brother's dead body.

"Do something about his body, will you? We'll hold a service for him later." The doctor called to Locke.

At these words, Shannon collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. Without missing a beat, Jack picked her and continued to make his way to the camp.'

The crowd dispersed, leaving Locke, Michael, Alex and Sayid behind. Michael was holding a tattered blue tarp in his hands.

While Alex looked on, the three men carefully wrapped Boone's body in the tarp and started carrying it to the beach. Alex followed them, not saying a word.

* * *

When they had finished burying the body, Sayid turned to Locke.

"The person who did this, it was Ethan?"

Locke nodded grimly "Yes. Unfortunately, he some how managed to get his bonds loose. I wasn't there; Boone was on guard duty for the night. Judging for the marks on the ground and the condition of Boone's body, he put up a hell of a fight before Ethan killed him."

Michael wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Man, this wasn't a killing, it was a slaughter. No other word for it."

The four looked down at the freshly dug grave, wondering how many more people's lives would be lost. With Ethan on the loose, there was no way of knowing.

**Author's Note: sniff Oh no! Boone got killed:( And this time, it wasn't a dream. Look for chapter 18 soon!**


	18. Through the Jungle

Chapter 18- Through the Jungle

The next few days were full of tension. Everyone was on edge, waiting for something bad to happen.

No one wanted to go look for Ethan, but they knew they would have to, or everyone would go crazy waiting for him to strike again.

Of course, Jack was the one who organized the search party. He selected Locke, Sayid, Alex, Michael and Kate to come with him. Sawyer's ankle was still swollen from getting it caught in the rocks when they first captured Ethan, so he stayed behind.

"Where exactly do you think he is?" Jack asked Alex well into their hike through the jungle.

"Oh my God, Jack! Don't tell me we've gone all this way following nothing! I thought you knew where you were going!"

Jack turned a brilliant shade of scarlet "Yes, I do know where we're going! I just thought you might know where the other's camp was, since you lived there for what, three years?"

"Why thank you for bringing up that painful memory, Jack. And no, I don't remember where the other's camp is. I haven't been there in ten years, they might have moved."

Kate and Michael exchanged glances.

Sayid coughed. "Um, if you two are done bickering, we found Ethan's trail."

"_What?" _Alex and Jack said in unison.

"His trail. Ethan left a trail behind unintentionally." Locke explained patiently.

"No, he didn't. The others don't leave a trail." Alex said, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand.

"Then what do you call this?" Locke said triumphantly, plucking something up off the ground and showing it to Alex.

"Um, I call that a broken twig, Locke."

"Exactly! And what do you think broke that twig?"

"Vincent?" suggested Kate, pointing.

The Labrador was running towards them, covered in mud.

"Vincent, you bad dog! Go back to camp!" Michael ordered, but the dog had no intention of listening.

Vincent was barking madly, running a few yards into the jungle and running back.

Sayid was the first to understand. He started running after the dog, who gave a woof and headed further into the jungle with Sayid hot on his heels.

"What is this, a freaking 'Lassie' episode?" Jack yelled, but everyone was too busy chasing after Sayid and the dog to reply.

As he was going deeper into the trees, Sayid started to recognize the area he was in. He had seen this in his dream, the one with Alex and the cliff…

The cliff!

Sayid skidded to a stop right before the edge of the cliff, flinging his arms to stop the others from going over. Alex and Kate both ran into him, but the three men saw the danger and stopped on their own.

"Whoa! That was close!" Kate panted.

"Yeah, how did you know that was there?" Michael questioned.

"I, uh, saw it in a dream" Sayid admitted.

Alex looked up at him quickly. She was about to ask him something, when-

"Well well well, look who it is."

The group whirled around to find Ethan pointing a gun at them, a crazed smile in his face.

**AN: **CLIFF-HANGER! I'm writing chapter 20 as we speak, so it should be up soon! Make me happy and R&R:)


	19. Choosing Death

Chapter 19- Choosing Death

The only sound was Vincent's growling. Ethan's gun hand was shaking noticeably. He kept pointing the gun at each of the castaways in turn.

"Listen up! You have a choice of death methods. You can either jump off the cliff, or I'll shoot you. Who wants to pick first?" he looked around wildly at the faces around him "How about you, old man?" Ethan said, his eyes resting on Locke. "Which way do you want to go?"

"I think I'll take the bullet." The hunter said calmly.

Everyone looked at Locke in horror.

Ethan grinned. "You got it!" he laughed, and pulled the trigger.

**AN:**NO, NOTLOCKE!


	20. Bye Bye, Ethan!

Chapter 20- Bye Bye, Ethan!

Locke reacted so quickly, he appeared to be a blur. He hit Ethan's hand upward, so the gun fired harmlessly into the air.

Snarling, Ethan tried to tackle Locke, but the hunter was too fast for him.

Locke side-stepped him, and Ethan tumbled over the edge of the cliff, causing Jack to gasp and Kate to yelp.

Bracing herself, Alex looked down at the rocks.

Ethan's body was broken in half, spewing blood everywhere.

Alex quickly pulled back, feeling sick. "He's dead." She said flatly.

Michael clapped Locke on the shoulder. "Nice work, man!"

"Thanks." Locke said distractedly.

The small group started walking back to the main camp, Vincent leading the way.

**AN: **Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!


	21. The Water Game

Chapter 21- The Water Game

The weeks following Boone and Ethan's deaths were sad ones. Shannon hadn't said a word since she had found her brother's dead body and she was eating less and less. The only person she seemed to listen to was Rose.

Everyone was starting to sink into a state of depression. There was a lot less laughter and a lot more work.

Alex knew what they were going through. The others had raided her old came once before they had kidnapped her. They had killed three people. All the people of the science team had stopped talking to one another and they threw themselves into their work.

It was Robert, her father, who had saved them all. He made games for them to play, and after a few days, people began to live again.

So, all Alex had to do was make a game or something before things got worse.

The first person she sought out for help was Hurley, but even he seemed too depressed to help out.

"There's always the golf course." Sayid suggested to her half-heartedly.

"No good. We need something new, people are tired of golf." Alex ran a hand through her golden hair.

What could she possibly do to make people happy again? Alex couldn't think of anything, so she had to wait for inspiration.

Fortunately, that inspiration came the very next day when Jack announced that everyone was to take their clothes to the small river to be washed.

"You need to clean your own clothes! I want everyone to be working!" Jack called to the castaways as they tramped behind him.

"Why do we all have to work at washing clothes?" Sawyer grumbled "Hell, he's even making Locke do his laundry! What are we going to eat for dinner id Locke doesn't get to hunt today?"

"Be quiet, Sawyer. Jack is just trying to get everyone to do something, so they aren't sitting around thinking about death like they usually are." Kate whispered, poking Sawyer in the ribs.

"Well he's going about it the wrong way! What we need is some fun!" Sawyer replied, playfully swatting her hand away.

Once they came to the river, everyone began their chores. They washed their clothes from both sides of the river.

Alex knelt between Sayid and Kate and looked around at the survivors. No one was smiling, no one was talking. She looked down at the sopping purple shirt she was holding. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Alex quickly rolled the shirt into a ball, aimed, and lobbed it at Hurley, who was on the opposite side of the stream.

The tank-top hit him in the chest with a smack, soaking the front of his shirt.

"Dude! Alex! What-" Hurley looked at Alex's devilish grin and he understood. Grinning back, he dunked the shirt into the water. "You're gonna get it now!" He tossed the "ball" at Alex, and missed.

The wet shirt hit Kate full-force, catching her off balance, sending her toppling into the shallow water. She spluttered angrily.

"HEY! What's the big idea?" She scooped up her own laundry and threw it in Hurley's general direction.

The clothes missed their target and hit Sun and Jin instead.

Without missing a beat, the couple jumped up and began hurling the missiles back at Kate, who shrieked and tried to get out of the river.

By this time, several other people had noticed the commotion and were watching. Some were even smiling.

Alex scooped up a handful of water and threw it at Sayid.

Sayid laughed and splashed Alex back.

Soon, everyone had stopped washing their clothes and were throwing them at each other, laughing and shrieking with delight.

After half an hour of unorganized soaking, a new game was formed: beach dwellers against cave dwellers.

"Hey! We're on the same team!" Kate yelled as Sawyer hit her with a pair of pants.

"So?" Sawyer laughed, sweeping her into a kiss.

Jack had to halt the game a couple of hours later, due to the fact that it was going to be dark soon.

Gathering up all of their still-dirty clothes, the castaways headed back to camp, talking and laughing, reliving the high-points of the game, like when Hurley tackled Jack, sending them both into the river.

Sayid put an arm around Alex. "You did it. You made everyone forget their troubles."

Alex smiled. "There's only one thing."

"What?"

"We're all gonna have to wash our clothes again tomorrow."

Sayid laughed heartily. "Somehow, I don't think anyone will mind!"


	22. Silently Fading

Chapter 22- Silently Fading

Everyone was back to normal. Everyone, that is, except Shannon.

Even during yesterday's game of furious water-throwing, Shannon had sat off to the side, watching Hope for Claire while she soaked Charlie. No one had been able to get her to join in, not even Rose.

Jack was extremely worried about her. "She should have started talking to us by now. Shannon's barley eating and it's starting to have an effect on her. Rose, has she talked to you at all since she found Boone?"

"No, she listens to what I say, but she hasn't spoken a word."

The doctor sighed. "Okay, well tell me if she does."

But it was clear to all that Shannon was fading, and no matter how much they tried, she wasn't coming back.

"Her brother's death hit her pretty hard. Do you think she might be suicidal?" Locke asked Jack in a low voice.

"There's no way of knowing. I really hope she isn't, though."

"Don't we all, Jack. Don't we all."


	23. Water Nymphs

Chapter 23- Water Nymphs

Alex sank down beside Shannon. The blonde girl made no sign that she noticed Alex sitting next to her.

"It looks like rain." Alex said conversationally.

Shannon was still unresponsive.

"But that's okay. I like the rain. Don't listen to anyone who says sunshine is pure happiness. Those are people who have obviously never danced in the rain." Alex smiled at Shannon, who continued to ignore her.

The sky darkened and a gentle rain began to fall. The people round them got up and went into their caves. But the two girls stayed where they were, letting the cool rain bounce of their skin.

The rain became steady, fat raindrops. Within seconds, both of them were soaked.

"Alex! Shannon! Get in here before you both freeze to death!"

Alex twisted around to see Jack, looking slightly fuzzy because of the rain, standing in a cave entrance, waving to them.

Alex turned back around, ignoring the doctor's warning.

"See? Jack hasn't had the joy of dancing in the rain either." Alex stood and offered her hand to Shannon. "Come on, let's go. It's fun, I promise."

Shannon raised her eyes to Alex face. She took her hand and Alex hauled her up.

The jungle girl started running, sending sprays of water everywhere when she went through a puddle. Shannon ran after her, smiling.

When they reached the center of the cave camp, Alex grabbed  
Shannon's hands and the two spun around, laughing and giggling.

Sayid and Claire watched the two from the shelter of Claire's cozy cave that she shared with Charlie.

"You're lucky, Sayid. Alex is a genuinely kind person. This is the first time that Shannon has smiled, laughed, or even showed emotion since Boone died. Alex saved Shannon's life."

Sayid grinned, watching Alex, who was sparkling with raindrops, twirl and leap through the sheets of rain, with Shannon trying to keep up.

The rain suddenly lifted and the sun came out.

"Look, Shan!" Alex called, panting slightly "A rainbow!"

Shannon turned and gazed in awe at the bright bands of color that were stretched across the sky.

Sayid came out of the cave and stood next to Alex.

"It's beautiful." Alex breathed, still looking at the rainbow.

"Yes, you are." Sayid replied, putting an arm around her.


	24. Anniversary Surprise

Chapter 24- Anniversary Surprise

_Time passed happily on the island. The Others were never heard from again and the cemetery stopped growing. Claire and Charlie got married by one of the passengers who happened to be a priest, and were currently trying to keep one year old Hope under control. After she healed from her brother's death, Jack told Shannon his true feelings about her, and the two have been sharing a new romance ever since. Everyone was content._

* * *

Sayid crept over to Alex, who was still asleep. He lay down beside her, taking in all her perfection. The early morning sun glowed around her like a halo, making her look like some angel of heaven. His angel.

"Alex." He whispered in her ear. "Wake up, Alex."

In response, Sayid got a mumble and a feeble shove.

The bronze skinned man laughed. "Obviously you aren't a morning person!"

"You already know I'm awful in the mornings, why did you wake me up?" Alex tried to sound indignant, but she smiled in spite of herself.

"Because one year ago today, we met each other." Sayid whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh!" Alex gasped. "How did you remember something like that, when there's nothing to keep time?"

He chuckled. "I have my ways."

"Fine. Be mysterious!" Alex giggled, snuggling into his warm embrace.

"Do you remember the how we met?" Sayid murmured.

Alex sighed dreamily. "Of course. You, Sawyer, Jack and Kate were thundering through the jungle-"

"We weren't making _that_ much noise!" Sayid protested.

"Yes, you were! I heard you and hid, unintentionally cutting off my escape route. A drop of water rolled off my arm and fell on you, and you saw me."

Sayid gazed at her lovingly, drinking in her face. "I thank God everyday for that drop of water. Without it, I wouldn't have met you."

Alex beamed at him. "We didn't meet each other, we found each other."

Sayid smiled back. "When I found you, Alex, I found love."

Alex kissed him lightly on the nose. "I love you, Sayid."

"And I love you, angel."

Alex smiled weakly. Her eyes were full of an emotion he couldn't read.

"Sayid? I have to tell you something. About me. About us."

She caught his hand and placed in gently on her stomach.

The man's eyes widened in wonder.

"Alex? Are you-"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**AN: **PREGNANT? Alex is _pregnant? _When did THAT happen? Notice I skipped over to a year later, to avoid having to raise the rating of my fanfic lol!

I know I could have ended it when he said "And I love you, angel." but I just couldn't do it. My writer friends at school urged me to just end it, but I can't! I can't _just end_ my fanfic! I have to _feel_ it come to a close, you know what I mean?

Please R&R, it makes me smile!


	25. Walks in the Jungle

Chapter 25- Walks in the Jungle

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Claire squealed, throwing her arms around Sayid's neck. "A baby! Oh my God, Sayid! You're going to be a _dad!_"

Sayid was all smiles. "Yes, I know."

"When did you find out?"

"Alex told me yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me until just now?" Claire accused jokingly.

Sayid grinned. "Yesterday was our one year anniversary. We spent the whole day together, walking in the jungle."

Claire roller her eyes. "Yeah, _sure_. You were just 'walking in the jungle.' Well, if Alex wasn't pregnant before, she sure is now!"

Sayid looked embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Claire snorted. "Yes, you do. You two better lay off the long walks in the jungle. One of these days, someone is going to catch you and _then_ you'll be sorry!"

Luckily for Sayid, Charlie came into the cave just then with Hope on his back.

"Go, 'sey, go!" the child laughed.

"No, Horsy is tired now, princess!" Charlie panted. "Hi Claire, hi Sayid. I've been playing Horsy all bloody morning, my back is killing me!"

"Charlie! Don't use that kind of language in front of the baby!" Claire reprimanded.

The former rock star grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, love! It just slipped out."

Claire smiled softly. "I just can't stay mad at you, can I?"

Hope waved frantically at Sayid from her father's back.

"Sa-sa! Sa-sa!"

The three adults laughed.

"You are too cute, you know that?" Claire said to her little girl as Sayid lifted her off Charlie's back.

Charlie stood up straight and stretched. "Thanks mate! I needed that!"

"No problem." Sayid replied, letting Hope tug on his hair.

"Aw, Hope! Don't torment poor Sayid." Claire giggled, gently disentangling the girl's fingers from Sayid's hair and taking her daughter into her arms.

"Yes, don't mess-up Sa-sa's perfect hair, he spends quiet a lot of time separating the curls, you know." Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

Sayid glowered in mock anger. "Shut-up, you liar!"

"_Sayid! _The baby!" Claire scolded.

"Aha, you got in trouble!" Charlie taunted, dancing out of Sayid's reach.

"Oh yeah? Well you got in trouble first!"

The Iraqi man chased after Charlie, who was laughing like a maniac.

Claire was completely exasperated. "Stop acting like children, you two!"

The two boys didn't hear her, and continued chasing each other around the caves.

Balancing Hope on her hip, Claire went off in search of someone to talk to who wasn't acting insane.

Claire plopped down on the frayed towel next to Shannon and Alex.

"Hey Claire, hello Hope! How's my baby girl? Did she miss her auntie Alex?" Alex cooed, cuddling Hope.

"Sayid told me the good news, Alex! Congratulations!" the Australian woman said, fanning herself.

"Thanks! I have no idea what I'm going to do, though. I don't want Jack to deliver the baby because, well, we don't exactly get along all the time."

"I get along with him fine." Shannon said dreamily.

Alex and Claire both roller their eyes. "Maybe you could get Kate to help, she delivered Hope."

"Don't sweat it, it'll be okay." Shannon added, popping a piece of mango in her mouth. "Speaking of Jack, have either of you seen him today? We were supposed to take a walk through the jungle…"

Claire choked on the slice of banana she was eating. She started laughing uncontrollably, much to Alex and Shannon's dismay.

"What! What's so funny?"

"If you aren't careful, you gonna be the next pregnant lady around here, Shan!" Claire managed to gasp out between giggle fits.

Shannon blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her response sent Claire into a fresh peal of laughter.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Charlie is done acting like a five year old. Maybe he'll like to 'take a walk' with me." Claire joked. She took Hope and walked away, still giggling.

Shannon looked over at Alex in bewilderment. "What was that all about?"

"No idea. Must be all this sun." Alex replied, fanning herself with Shannon's ancient Cosmo magazine. "It's so…frickin'…"

Alex suddenly slumped over, unconscious.


	26. Going for Help

Chapter 26- Going for Help

"OH MY GOD! _ALEX!"_ Shannon shrieked.

Claire, who was almost at the tree-line, turned around and saw Shannon trying to shake Alex awake. She ran back over to them, lugging Hope along with her.

"It's okay, Shan. She just passed out. We need to get her in the shade."

Looking around desperately, Claire spotted Sawyer and Kate, sitting a ways away in the sand, making out.

"_Gheez, is it mating season, or something?" _She thought exasperatedly.

"SAWYER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man jerked up, looking over at them. He leapt to his feet, grabbed Kate's hand, and the two ran down the beach towards the women.

"We need to get Alex into a tent, she passed out." Claire explained quickly.

Sawyer nodded. "Sure thing. We'll take her to mine, it's the closest." Scooping up Alex in his arms, he hurried to the tent he and Kate shared.

Claire pulled Shannon to her feet. "C'mon, let's go."

Kate picked up Hope and started walking over to her tent, cooing to the crying child.

"Lexi oh-tay?"

Kate hugged her. "Alex is going to be okay, honey."

Along the way, Kate bumped into Michael.

"Michael, please, run to the caves and get Sayid and Jack, tell them Alex passed out in the sun and is in my tent."

Michael hesitated. "Is Alex okay?"

"I don't know, now please hurry!" Kate pleaded.

"Right, I'm on it." Michael sprinted into the trees and out of sight.

Kate watched him go, then ran the last few yards to her tent.

**AN: Sorry this took so long to put up! I probably won't be able to post chapter 27 for a few days. This story is far from over, so hang on tight, it's gonna be a wild ride!**

**Colin- lol oh yeah? Well,I have a brain and you don't! (inside jokes)**


	27. Childish Innocence

**Bleeding Rose- lol writing Hope's dialouge is my favorite part! As a one year old, she probably wouldn't be as verbal as she is, (at least I don't think) but that's just another island mystery at work!**

**Jack- **_(gasp) _**Write about something other than Lost? Are you CRAZY? Oh wait, no I'm the carzy one, lol!**

* * *

Chapter 27- Childish Innocence

Kate pulled back the flap on her tent and raced inside.

Sawyer had set Alex down on their bed and was putting a wet washcloth on her forehead. Claire and Shannon knelt on either side of Alex, worried expressions on their faces.

Claire looked up at Kate. "Someone should go get Sayid and Jack-"

"I've already sent Michael after them." Kate explained hurriedly, shifting Hope's weight on her hip.

"Oh! Good."

Hope squirmed in Kate's arms.

"Lexi! Lexi! Mommy, Lexi asweep?"

Claire wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, sweetie, Alex is asleep right now. Why don't you and Kate go outside and play, so you don't wake her up, okay?"

Mollified, the child tugged on Kate's shirt. "Go outide, go outide!"

Claire mouthed a silent 'thank you' as Kate took Hope out of the tent and into the sunlight.

Gripping Kate's fingers for support, Hope toddled along, laughing as the sand tickled her toes.

Kate kept glancing at the silent tent. What was taking Sayid and Jack so long to get there?

Hope brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lexi wakes up, can we go swim?"

Kate smiled to herself. She wished she could be like Hope, wished she still had the innocence of childhood.

"Of course, we can all go swimming!"

Hope giggled. "Look at funny man!"

Kate looked up, expecting to see a bedraggled Jack or Sayid.

Instead, lurking in the shadowy trees, she saw a man she didn't recognize.

The man had a long, tangled brown beard and wild, wind-blown hair.

She gulped. "Oh, God."

**AN: lol I just kill you with the cliff hangers, don't I?** _(evil laughter)_** Review and I'll update...if you're lucky...**


	28. Fun and Games

Chapter 28- Fun and Games

Sayid had Charlie in a headlock.

"Apologize!" he growled.

"For what?" Charlie spluttered.

"For the comment about my hair!"

"Which one? The one about you separating your curls, or the one about you stealing Shannon's _'Frizz Ease'_?"

"C'mon, guys, cut it out before you kill each other!" Jack called to them.

"He's right, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." Sayid said, using a stern, pompous voice to match Jack's.

"Yep, then it's _hilarious!_"

Just as both men started cracking up, Michael ran into the caves, breathing heavily.

"Yo! Sayid, Jack! You're needed at the beach, now!"

Releasing Charlie, Sayid jogged over to Michael, who was already talking to Jack.

"She passed out?" the doctor was asking.

"Yeah man, you two better get there, fast."

"Who passed out?" Charlie asked in a worried tone, coming over to stand next to Sayid.

"Alex did." Michael turned back to Jack. "She's in Sawyer and Kate's tent, Claire and Shannon are with her, too."

"Sayid, we need to get over there…Sayid?" Jack looked around.

Sayid and Charlie were already tearing down the path to the beach.

Swinging he medical bag over his shoulder, Jack started after them.

**AN: MUHAHA! _ANOTHER _cliff hanger! I am just TOO mean! hehehe**

**I have chapters 29, 30 and 31 written, but you're gonna have to beg me for them! Just kidding, I haven't typed them yet, so you're just gonna have to wait for 'em.**

**Dudes, this story is like an epic! I don't know how to end it, because I don't _want_ to end it lol!**


	29. Dream and a Vision

Chapter 29- Dream and a Vision

Heart pounding, Sayid fairly flew into the tent, followed closely by a panting Charlie.

"Sayid! Thank God!" Claire rushed over to the pair.

"Is she alright?" Sayid inquired anxiously, looking past her to gaze at Alex lying on Sawyer and Kate's bed.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

Sayid knelt beside Alex. Her face and lips were pale, and her eyelids fluttered gently, as if she were dreaming.

Taking her delicate hand in his calloused one, Sayid brushed a stray golden strand of hair from her face.

"Alex." His whispered. "Why won't you wake up?"

* * *

Alex was floating on cream-colored clouds, way up high over the island. She was dreaming, and she knew it. But it was a good dream. Abruptly, she woke up. 

Alex was in the middle of the forest, all.

She looked around wildly.

"Claire? Shannon?" Alex yelled.

What had happened? Before she fell asleep, she had been on the beach with her friends. Now she was all by herself in the jungle.

Alex was just starting to panic when she heard a familiar voice. It was Kate.

"Where are you taking us? Leave her the hell alone, she's just a baby! Hope! HOPE!"

It was Kate and Hope, and they were in trouble.

Alex started sprinting towards the sound of Kate's voice.

Finally, she burst into a clearing in the trees that she had never seen before.

Kate was struggling against two wild looking men, trying to get to Hope, who was being held by another man.

The others. They were back.

"HEY!" Alex screamed.

No one seemed to hear her.

She ran up to the man holding Hope and drew back her fist to punch him.

Instead of colliding with his face, Alex's hand went through the man's head.

Alex shrieked and fell backwards. Holding a trembling hand out in front of her, Alex noticed for the first time that she was transparent.

She was dreaming again. Or having a vision, maybe a little bit of both.

Alex was jerked out of her thoughts when one of the men holding Kate yelled and released her right arm, clutching his own bleeding hand to his chest.

"That bitch bit me!"

Kate was fighting like a tiger to get Hope back.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" she bellowed. "Let us go!"

"No, I don't think so." The man holding the child sneered. "We are the only ones left, the rest of the others died out. We need a female child to carry on our civilization."

"Then why did you take me?" Kate snarled, writhing in her captor's grip.

"Because you had the girl with you. Now that we have relieved you of her, we don't need you anymore." The man's eyes glittered evilly. "Snip, make some rope."

"With this injury?" The man Kate bit whined, holding up his hand, which had a small cut on it. "Make Crow do it!"

Crow, the one still restraining Kate, snorted. "Why, so she can bite you again? I don't think so."

"Shut-up, both of you!" the third man screamed.

The two others obeyed immediately.

"Snip, you hold the child. Crow, you have a choice: guard duty or rope duty."

"Rope." Grunted Crow, picking up a large rock and hitting Kate over the head with a sickening crack.

The woman fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hope started crying harder than ever.

"Tate! Tate!"

Alex felt a tear trickle down her face. She wished, with every fiber in her body, that she could help, but she was a ghost, a spectator to the kidnapping.

There was _nothing _she could do about it.

**AN: YAY! New chapter!**

**Just in case you are confused, Alex is having a vision of what is happening to Kate and Hope while she is asleep. Please R&R!**


	30. Gone Missing

**AN: I would just like to take the time to say thank you to all my wonderful readers! It really makes me happy when I see that I have new reviews, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. OctoberSky, I'm really happy that you have a chance to read my story.**

Chapter 30- Gone Missing

Sayid watched, amazed, as the tear made its way down Alex's cheek.

"She's crying."

Sawyer rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses made red marks. "Where the hell is Jack?"

"Right here."

The doctor entered the tent, out of breath and clutching a stitch in his side.

"Took you long enough! Sayid and I got here ages ago!" Charlie muttered.

"It was only five minutes, you guys run really fast."

"With the right motivation." Sayid murmured, not taking his amber eyes off Alex's face.

Jack bent over his new patient, taking her pulse and lifting her eyelids to check her pupils.

"What's wrong with her, Jack?" Shannon asked in a small voice.

"Too much heat. Dehydration." The doctor replied distractedly. "Claire, make sure Hope gets enough to drink, she should probably stay out of the sun, too."

"Okay, let me go get her." Claire stepped outside of the tent in search of her daughter and her babysitter.

Looking around, Claire saw no trace of them. Glancing down, the Australian native saw several sets of footprints, all scattered in a tight circle, as if there had been a struggle.

Her concern mounting, she hurried over to the tracks, which were about fifty feet from the tent.

As she got closer, Claire noticed a long rut in the sand, as if something or someone had been dragged. The marks lead to the jungle and were lost in the thick underbrush.

Still hanging on to the hope that they had just left for another part of the beach and that she was reading the tracks wrong, Claire ran back into the tent.

When she lifted the tent flap, Charlie greeted her with a worried smile.

"Where's Hope, love?"

"Um, Charlie? When you and Sayid got here, did you see Kate and Hope anywhere near here?

Her husband frowned. "No, can't say I did."

"What about you, Jack?"

"Sorry, didn't see either one of them. Why? What's wrong?"

Claire swayed slightly. "Oh no! Oh God, my baby!"

Charlie grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from toppling over. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Claire's voice was shaking with fear. "They were right outside a minute ago, and now they're gone, and when I looked around for them, I saw a bunch of footprints and a drag mark in the sand."

Sawyer stood up slowly. "You mean-"

Claire let out a sob. "Yes. They've been taken."

**AN:** _gasp _**GAH! They've been taken! Well, okay so we already knew that, but it came as a great shock to everyone else. **

**For all those people out there screaming "Didn't they hear kate and Hope getting kidnapped?" I will explain it later on, or rather, Kate will explain it later on. **

**I'll post chapter 31 as soon as I can, I'm trying to get these lazy typing mice to work, but they're on strike, some nonsense about wanting more cheese. Hehe please R&R!**


	31. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 31- Open Your Eyes

Sawyer blanched. "Kate and Hope are _gone?_"

"My baby! My baby!" Claire wailed, sobbing into Charlie's chest.

Sayid's heart broke for Claire, Charlie and Sawyer. He knew what it was like to loose someone you loved.

"The others must have taken them." Sawyer said in a hoarse voice. "No one else would have done that."

"How could the others have taken them? We killed Ethan." Jack replied.

"Of course there were more besides Ethan, Jack! How could you be so stupid?" Shannon shrieked. She was on her last nerve and about ready to collapse from emotional exhaustion.

Jack touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Calm down, Shannon. We don't need to have another asthma attack, not now."

"Oh my God." Sawyer looked desperately at Sayid. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Alex watched helplessly as Crow braided a length of vine into a strong rope. Snip was restraining a crying Hope and the third jungle man, who the others called Trek, watched over an unconscious Kate.

Trek, who seemed to be their leader, turned on Crow. "When are you going to have that rope done? At this rate you're going, she'll wake up before you finish!"

"Sorry, Trek." Crow replied apologetically. "I'm almost through."

The men creeped Alex out. She knew they were humans, but everything about them was so…so _animal-like_. They walked with slightly hunched shoulders and they were so skinny she could see their ribs sticking out. Even their voices sounded like some sort of animal. When they spoke it was hard to make out what they were saying, and their voices were more like grunts.

"Done!" Crow said triumphantly a few minutes later.

"Finally!" grumbled Snip. "This brat is as wiggly as a worm!" he gestured at Hope.

"Oh shut-up, you whiner!" Trek barked. "Crow, prepare the noose quickly, I think she might be waking up."

Alex knelt next to Kate. She reached out to touch her, but then remembered she couldn't.

Instead she leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"Kate, wake up! Please, Hope needs you. Sawyer needs you. You have to be strong for all of us. Now _wake up!_"

Kate's eyelashes fluttered and she mumbled something.

"That's it! Wake up!"

Trek had noticed Kate's stirring.

"Hurry up, you fool!" he hissed dangerously at Crow. "Help me string her up."

The two men lifted Kate and slipped the noose around her neck.

"No!" Alex said in a horrified whisper as the others threw the rope around a branch.

"KATE, WAKE UP!" she screamed, absolutely terrified for the woman's life.

At that moment, Kate surged awake.

Back at the beach, Alex did the same.

**AN: Muhaha! Bow to the master of the cliffhangers!**

**lol! Later in the story I'll explain how Kate and Alex woke up at the same moment. Chapter 32 will be coming soon, I'll probably post it on Monday or Tuesday...if you're lucky!**


	32. Don't Mess With Mommy

Chapter 32- Don't Mess With Mommy

Alex sat up so quickly that Shannon screamed and toppled over backwards into the sand.

"Alex!" Sayid exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Kate and Hope. Where are Kate and Hope?" the woman asked frantically.

Her question brought a fresh flood of tears from Claire.

This was all the answer Alex needed. Jumping up, she tired to run out of the tent, but Sayid grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Wait up! Where are you going? You just woke up, you're not leaving this tent until Jack says its okay."

"Let go of me! This is life or death, Sayid!"

"Whose life?" Shannon squeaked from her position on the ground.

"Kate's."

Sawyer immediately stood up and looked at Alex, a mixture of panic and fiery rage in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me."

Slipping out of Sayid's grip, Alex bolted out of the tent, closely followed by Sawyer.

The others hesitated for a second, then went tearing after them.

* * *

Kate was fighting a loosing battle. Trek had the rope around her neck and was choking her. 

Her vision swam, and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Closing her eyes, Kate pictured Sawyer, one last time.

Suddenly, she felt the noose loosen it's hold on her neck. She was able to breathe again.

Kate opened her eyes on time to see Sawyer punch Trek hard in the stomach.

A pair of hands pulled her to her feet. It was Jack.

"Stay over there with the girls, don't try to fight!" he yelled over the noise of the small war.

Kate stumbled over to Shannon, Alex and Claire, who were huddled together away from the fight.

"Thank God you're alright!" Alex said, hugging her.

"Where's Hope?" Claire asked anxiously. "I don't see her anywhere!"

"Over there! He's getting away!" Shannon shrieked.

Looking in the direction the girl was pointing, they could see Snip tip-toeing away from the wrestling men, yanking Hope along by the hand.

Kate saw something snap in Claire's eyes.

With a blood-curdling scream, the Aussie mother brought Snip down with a tackle worthy of the football pros. She then proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Shannon ran over and snatched up Hope.

By this time, Trek and Crow had been tied up.

But Claire wasn't done with Snip yet.

"Don't…you…ever…come…near…my baby…AGAIN!" She screeched, pummeling the jungle man with her fist after each word.

"Claire? I think you won." Jack said loudly, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"Hell, yeah! I kicked his fricken' ass!" Claire panted, allowing the doctor and Sayid to tie up the very bloody Snip.

Shannon looked shocked. "Claire! Don't forget, _little ears are listening!" _she said pointedly, motioning to Hope.

Claire ignored her. She took her small daughter into her arms and started covering her with kisses.

Sawyer and Kate were hugging each other. Kate was sobbing and you could tell the Southern man was choking back tears.

Charlie strode over to Claire and Hope and picked them both up off the ground in a giant hug.

Alex made her way over to Sayid, who was standing by the prisoners.

He looked up at her.

"You okay? Alex? ALEX!"

Alex, who had been swaying slightly, jumped a little and looked at Sayid.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy…"

All at once her legs gave out. Sayid caught her easily and gently lowered her into a sitting position.

She smiled at him weakly. "I guess my adrenaline rush wore off."

Sayid still looked concerned. "It's a long walk back to the caves, and I'm not letting you walk another step. I'll carry you, okay?"

Alex was too tired to argue. "Okay, just don't drop me."

Sayid half-smiled. "Why would I drop you? I've carried you before, and I've never had any trouble. You're extremely skinny, you need to eat more."

"Right now, the thought of food makes me sick. And you might drop me because you hurt your arm in the fight with the wacko guy, don't deny it."

Sayid glanced down at his forearm, which had a bluish bruise on it. "Fine, I won't deny it."

"Good. Can we leave now?" Even though she enjoyed teasing him, Alex felt drained, and her vision was slightly out of focus. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Of course. Let's go." Picking her up effortlessly, Sayid called over to Jack to tell him they were leaving for the caves. Then he began walking slowly down the path, listening to the rhythmic beating of Alex's heart against his chest.

* * *

By the time they got back to the caves, Alex was already asleep. Sayid carefully laid her down and watched her the rest of the night, worrying. 

**AN: My poor babies! I coudn't post this during the week, and I promised I would on Monday! I'm a _bad parent!_ cries**

**lol I really am sorry that I took so long! Chapter 33 coming soon, this timeI mean it!**


	33. Escaped Again

Chapter 33- Escaped…..Again

The next morning the sun shone bright and clear, flooding the caves with a soft glow. Sayid decided that he would go visit Hope and Claire. Alex was still asleep, but he had left her a note explaining where he had gone and pleading her to stay in bed and rest until he got back.

Sayid found Charlie and Claire making tea outside the cave they shared. It was a miracle that they still had tea bags a year after the plane crashed, but the two had managed to save it for special occasions.

"Hello Sayid!" Claire said, giving him a cheerful smile.

"Hello Claire, hey Charlie."

"Want a cup of tea? It's our very last batch." Charlie offered Sayid a chipped mug with a faded logo on the side.

"No, thanks anyway." Sayid sat down next to them.

"How's Alex doing?" Claire asked, concern creasing her brow.

"Still asleep. I left her a slip of paper saying I would be here, and Sun promised to check in on her." Sayid changed the subject. "What about you? You beat that guy up pretty bad."

Claire blushed a bright pink. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I just saw him sneaking off with Hope, and next thing I knew, I was tackling him."

"Well, it was nicely done." Charlie commented, sipping his piping hot tea. "If we ever get rescued, you should sign up for an American football team. You'd slaughter them all."

"Oh, shut-up!" Claire giggled, elbowing him.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone looked and saw Jack jogging towards them.

"I just wanted to let you know that two of the prisoners got loose and killed the third, who was apparently their leader. Then they both hung themselves."

"Why would they do that?" Claire asked in a small voice.

"No idea. Kate told me that they said they were the last others, so we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"Well, that's…interesting. I'm going to go see if Shannon needs me to take over babysitting Hope." Claire stood and began walking towards the cave her friend and the doctor lived in.

"Why do prisoners keep escaping? You'd think we would have learned how to bloody tie them up by now!" Charlie exclaimed once his wife was out of earshot.

"Clam down. They didn't hurt anyone-"

"_But they could have, Jack! _What if they had gone on a psycho killing spree or something?" the former Driveshaft bassist rose and started after Claire. "Sorry, but that bothers me."

* * *

After talking to Jack for a while, Sayid excused himself to go look in on Alex. 

He was unnerved. Charlie was right: the two men could have done a lot worse than committing suicide.

Reaching their cave, Sayid breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alex sprawled out on the make-shift bed.

But she wasn't asleep.

"Decided to come and keep me company?" she asked playfully, sitting up.

"Feeling all better, then?" Sayid inquired, smiling warmly at her.

In mock-anguish, Alex flung herself back down on the bed. "Absolutely not! Of all the insults! My head is pounding, my back hurts, and you just about made me cry!"

"In other words, you're feeling fine." Sayid laughed.

"Yeah, okay, so I actually feel better. Sue me." Alex grinned up at him. "How is the Pace family?"

"Charlie and Claire are doing fine, but I don't know about Hope. Shannon was watching her for Claire."

Rising up off the bed, Alex started walking out of the cave. "C'mon, let's go see Hope."

"Oh no you don't!" Sayid replied, catching her arm. "You need to rest.'

"_Again? _I've been resting all day long!"

Shaking his head, Sayid smiled. "I can see I'm not going to win this argument."

Alex beamed at him. "Does this mean we can go?"

"Yes, we can."

The couple left the cave, hand in hand, chatting and laughed along the way.

**AN: Sorry this took a while to post! **

**OMG I am so happy that Alex is a girl! YAY! Danielle said she was!** _does a little dance _**Chapter 34 coming soon!**


	34. There's No Place Like Home

**AN: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm sorry it took so fricken long to put this chapter up! I'm having a really busy summer, with all the volunterring and stuff I'm doing. I know _exactly _what I want to happen from here on out, so it SHOULD go quickly. **

* * *

Chapter 34- There's No Place Like Home 

After checking in on Hope, Sayid and Alex went for a walk along the beach.

Just as it was about to get dark, a loud, long noted filled the air. Alex grabbed Sayid and looked around wildly.

"What the hell was that?" She asked in hushed tones, gripping his forearm painfully tight. "I've never heard anything like it before."

Sayid seemed to be in a daze. Casting a glance out at sea, he sighed. "For a minute, I thought it was a-"

The same dreary sound suddenly burst into the air again.

"Oh my God." Sayid murmured. "It's a fog horn."

"A what?" Alex said blankly.

"A fog horn!" Sayid explained excitedly. "From a boat! A big one, it sounds like."

"I still don't understand, what's a-"

The horn boomed over the ocean again, closer this time.

Alex jumped about a foot in the air. Trembling, she edged closer to Sayid.

Still scanning the horizon, Sayid finally found what he was looking for.

"A SHIP!" He yelled, pointing. "I don't believe it! After all this time, a ship!"

Laughing, Sayid swept Alex into his arms and spun around with her.

"If it really is a rescue boat, we need to get back to the beach camp to get picked up." Alex said, smiling at Sayid's happiness.

"You're right." He replied, setting her down and grabbing her hand. "Let's go!"

The two fairly flew across the sand.

Upon reaching the beach camp, they found that Jack and Sawyer had created a signal fire that could only be described as a towering inferno.

Everywhere you looked, people were overjoyed.

Claire, Charlie and Hope were holding each other very close, while Walt lead some of the others in some sort of wild victory dance around the signal fire.

"Hey Sawyer!" Sayid called.

The Southern man, who had been about to go back in the jungle for more wood, turned around.

"I think it's big enough already."

Sawyer smiled sheepishly as he gazed at the bonfire he helped create.

"I guess we kind of got carried away…"

Just at that moment, Kate pounced on Sawyer and started kissing him.

Sayid and Alex went to stand by the water's edge, watching the progress of the boat.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Sayid whispered in her ear, putting an arm around her. "Soon, everyone will be heading back home again."

"Yeah," Alex said quietly, looking over her shoulder at the trees she had known since birth. "Home."

**AN: **_sniff sniff _**Bittersweet, don't ya think? Alex has to leave her home while everyone else is going home. Look for chapter 35 soon, I swear!**


	35. Promise Me

Chapter 35- Promise Me

"C'mon, let's go!" Sayid said, pulling Alex to the small boat that was shuttling the castaways from the beach to the ship.

"Um, let's wait for the next boat." Alex replied, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Sayid asked in a gentle voice, pushing Alex's hair from her face.

"It's just that…I've lived here all my life. This is the only home I've had. I don't know anything about life off the island. I don't want to leave." Alex whispered, looking away from him.

Sayid raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Think of the baby, Alex. Claire gave birth safely, but there's no guarantee."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I know." She whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you, Alex. I love you, and I'd never let anything happen to you." Sayid brushed her tears away. "I swear."

Alex took a shaky breath and gave him a watery smile. "I'm ready to go."

The couple stepped into the waiting boat, joining Sawyer, Kate and the Pace family.

The boat's engine revved and chugged away from shore, heading through the waves to the massive ship.

Turning around in her seat, Alex said a silent good bye to her island. She squeezed Sayid's hand.

"Don't let go." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

**AN: I'm the biggest liar in the world! Sorry it took a million years to post, I'm working at the libaray and it's taking up a lot of my time. I got today off so I'm trying to post at least a chapter in each of my stories. If I have time, I'll try to post chapter 36 today. Sorry again!**


	36. Run, Dr Macon, Run!

Chapter 36- Run, Dr. Macon, Run!

Being on the boat was like being on a whole new planet. All the modern conveniences that they hadn't used in over a year were strangely foreign and seemed frivolous.

On demand on the captain, every castaway had to undergo through exams from the ship's doctor, despite Jack's grumbling that he had kept everyone healthy. Alex had the worst time of it all. Dr. Macon, after finding out that Alex had grown up on the island basically by herself, talked to her like she was three, using small words and hand-gestures to communicate with her. He also insisted give her all the shots she had missed as a child.

Needless to say, Alex didn't appreciate being stabbed repeatedly with needles and being baby-talked, which she let the good doctor know by screaming at him and yanking his stethoscope out of his ears.

"I think she took it way too easy on him." Kate stated as she and Claire watched Dr. Macon scurry out of the examination room, closely followed by a medical textbook, which Alex seemed to have thrown out the door to punctuate her rant.

"Yeah, that guy's a complete asshole. He asked me if Hope was Charlie's, and when I said no, he smirked and said 'So cheating happens in paradise.' I was so mad, I could have strangled him!"

"You should have!" Kate replied, glaring down the hall at the offensive man.

"I know, I would have helped you." Alex said, emerging from the doctor's office, clearly still pissed-off.

"_Someone's _a little touchy!" teased Claire, smiling a little. "Hormones all out of whack?"

"Oh, shut-up." Snapped Alex, crossing her arms and stalking off towards the room she and Sayid shared.

Kaye rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we'd better go pry Sawyer and Charlie away from the cabin's TV before their brains melt."

"Actually, I'm afraid it's too late from Charlie." Claire said in mock-seriousness. "I think he was _born _with a melted brain."

Laughing, the two women strolled off down a hallway in search of their boyfriends.

**AN: GAAH! Sorry it took so long again! I'm a bad person :( Please R&R!**


	37. Master Plan

Chapter 37- Master Plan

Later, Sayid found Alex sitting alone on the deck, staring out to sea.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet since your quarrel with Dr. Macon." He commented, his eyes twinkling.

Alex smiled a little. "I'm not quiet, I'm plotting. Do you know where the girls are?"

"Yeah, they're all in Kate's room messing with the make-up Captain Sholl's wife gave them." Sayid rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I think I'll go join them."

"Okay." Sayid watched as Alex walked away.

"_Women!_" Said a southern accent from behind him.

Turning around, Sayid found Jack, Jin, Charlie and Sawyer leaning on the railing.

"Why can't they put on mascara with their mouths closed? I was getting a headache listening to them jabbering on and on!"

Charlie shrugged. "No idea. Who wants to go watch TV?"

After a murmur of agreement, the five men shuffled to the ship's bar.

* * *

Alex could hear her friends long before she could see the room Kate and Sawyer shared. When she finally reached it, she rapped on the door, which Kate answered. Judging by her appearance, Shannon had already finished her make-over.

"Wow! You look great!" Alex exclaimed as she squeezed into the cramped room, which smelled like a mixture of perfume and lipstick.

"Thanks, Shannon works miracles!" Kate said, grinning.

"You're damn right I do; do you have any idea how hard it was to make you look even _remotely _pretty?" Shannon teased.

"Don't make me go over there and hit you with a pillow!" Threatened Kate.

"Aack! Don't, you mess up my hair!" Shannon squealed, ducking as a pillow whizzed past her.

"Okay, okay guys. I need your help."

Claire looked up from the floor where she was doing Sun's nails. "Our help? For what?"

"I want to get back at Dr. Macon."

"Who, the creep with more hair in his ears than on his head?" Sun said, causing a wave of giggles.

"Yup."

"What'd you have in mind?" Claire asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Well…" Alex hopped onto the bed, and started filling them in on her plan.

**AN: I DID IT! My second chapter in two days!** :D** I'm getting better! I'm not going to be able to put up chapter 38 for at least another two days because...well, to tell the truth, I'm still figuring out what kind or torment to inflict on creepy Dr. Macon! Please R&R!**


	38. Not Getting Caught

**AN: Please don't hurt me! Sorry it took so long to write this!**

**Wanna hear something depressing? I think that the next chapter will be the last! (tear)**

* * *

Chapter 38- Not Getting Caught 

"Quick, Shan! Before he turns around and sees you!" Kate urged, prodding her in the back.

"Ack! Don't rush me!" Shannon whispered, giggling uncontrollably. She started to tip toe out into the hall, but dived back in the room.

"Oh my God, I can't do it! I can't stop laughing!" She said, collapsing to the floor, stifling her giggles.

"Shesh, I'll do it!" Claire said, rolling her eyes but grinning.

"Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous." Kate asked in a mock-serious voice.

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Well, maybe not laugh, more like a snicker…a quiet snicker, and I wouldn't it directly in danger's face, so it's more like a quiet snicker behind danger's back." With that, the Aussie woman tip-toed out into the hall, leaving her two friends cracking up in the stairwell.

Claire walked in a normal pace until she was right in front of Dr. Macon's quarters, then she dashed inside.

Knowing she only had less than a minute, the woman worked quickly.

Slipping into the bathroom, the Aussie rifled through the cupboard under the sink. Not finding what she was looking for, she yanked open the drawers. Still nothing.

Poking her head into the shower, Claire hit the jackpot: a giant bottle of Fluorine's Hair Loss Control for Men.

Unscrewing the cap, Claire set the bottle down on the counter, holding her breath against the chemically smell.

Taking a small bottle out of her pocket, she gently tipped the contents inside. Claire replaced the lid of the shampoo and shook it vigorously.

Once she was satisfied, she stowed the shampoo back in the shower and raced out of the room and into the hallway again, not stopping until she reached Kate's room.

She had barely knocked on the door before it swung open and many pairs of hands yanked her inside.

"Oh my God! Did you do it?" Sun asked, her face glowing with admiration.

"Did anyone see you?" Kate had an expression of half fear, half jubilation on her face.

Shannon was leaning back on the bed, shaking with giggles.

Claire grinned. "Phase One completed successfully!"

Her announcement sent a wave of applause and laughter through the group of friends.

"Now all we have to do is wait for him to use it, then watch the fireworks!" Alex said, clapping her hands in delight.

Just then, there was another knock on the door.

Everyone froze and fell silent, even Shannon.

Kate, who was nearest to the door, opened it cautiously and peeked out. "Yes?"

"Is Alex here?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Sayid.

"Jesus, Sayid! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kate said, letting him in.

"Why? Were you not expecting someone?"

"Uh…well, we kinda were, but it that person actually came, it would not have been good."

"Oh." Sayid turned to smile at Alex. "Somehow, I think that this has to do with you."

"Oh please!" Alex returned, rolling her eyes and holding back a grin. Waving goodbye to her friends, she accepted Sayid's offered hand and the two walked down the hall towards the deck.

**AN: COMMENTS ARE THE DRUG FOR FANFIC WRITERS. PLEASE FEED THE ADDICTION AND REVIEW! tee hee!**


	39. Sunshine

**AN: Last chapter!** :O

* * *

Chapter 39- Sunshine 

"So, what exactly were you guys up to?" Sayid asked, squinting against the dying sun.

"Nothing!" Alex replied, a little too quickly, turning to look out to sea to avoid his gaze.

The Iraqi man grinned. "I promise I won't tell."

"You'd better not! Or I'll…okay, so I don't know what I'd do, but you wouldn't like it!" Smiling, Alex stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "We put purple dye in Dr. Macon's Hair Loss Control shampoo."

Sayid tipped his head back and laughed so hard that some of the crew turned to stare at him.

"Only you, Alex! Only you would think of something like that!" Sayid said, out of breath and wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Who said it was _my _idea? It could have easily been Kate's or Shannon's!" Alex protested, but her smile gave her away.

Shaking his head, still grinning, Sayid changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Oh!" Alex said, understanding what he was asking. "No morning sickness for three days straight, my back's still killing me and I think I can see the baby growing if I watch long enough." Alex joked, looking down at her gently swollen stomach.

Sayid's smile turned from silly to loving. Pulling Alex close to him, the two watched the sun until it sunk into the ocean.

"You are my sunshine, Alex." Sayid whispered softly, kissing her.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_We you aren't with me_

_My skies are gray_

_You'll never know _

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Well, this is (finally) it. I'm all done with my story. .:sob:. I'd just like to thank every single person who has ever read my story, and I'd like to especially thank anyone who has reviewed it. I'm not going to make a sequel for this story, it's all the way done, but I'm not going to stop writing Lost fics, so don't worry!** :D

**.:SolitaryFan:.**


End file.
